Feelings For Her
by sctwilightvampwolfgal
Summary: Edlynn had no idea when women had begun to attract her, and she knew that in this world, she could not date her beautiful roommate. Fem!Ed and Fem!AlfonsHeiderich. Yuri fluff.


Edlynn drew in on herself as she contemplated her feelings for her roommate, Allison.

Allison appeared to be true Aryan woman when you first laid eyes on her; she had long, pale, blond hair and sparkling, ocean-like blue eyes.

Your first glimpse of her and her gentle nature was not the whole truth as she masqueraded as a man to continue to construct rockets.

Allison wanted to do good for her country despite not entirely fitting in with the Aryan image that as a woman she had to uphold.

She was strong in a horribly sexist world which Edlynn found charming.

Ed had never been a lesbian despite her crush on her female roommate; may be she hadn't had enough time to experience love, but what did that mean for her past when she had often times found men attractive and assumed that she would marry one some day.

She had thought in all honesty that she would become a mother, but how could she when she had fallen in love with another woman?

Edlynn hadn't been able to repress images in her head of what it would be like to kiss Allison, and even go further than that; she had been woken up my many such dreams of Allison that had made her want to go to the bedroom next door.

Allison entered the apartment that she shared with her roommate and crush that resided over top of Miss Gracia's Flower Shop.

She smiled as she noticed how lost in thought Edlynn was.

"Have you come up with another genius rocket idea?" Allison half-teased.

"Oh, no." Edlynn blushed as if nervous about something; she hurried over to help with the groceries that Allison had bought when she went out.

There was something beautiful about the strong woman that was Edlynn Elric; she did not even remotely come close to being a true Aryan which might have drawn Allison to her.

Allison had accepted her own sexuality years before when she had been growing up which created this childhood fantasy of a pretty, little wife that had no idea that Allison was a woman not a man.

She now knew that it wasn't that easy, and she would more than likely have to go back to being just a woman and marry a man no matter how much that thought repulsed her.

Allison watched her crush help out, and Edlynn definately did not look like a cripple despite the fact that she did not have a real, right arm or a real, left leg.

Edlynn easily appeared more male than female as her chest was small and easy to hide, but Allison found it hot that under the other woman's masculine clothes, there was a woman.

Allison tried to hide her blush and hopefully her thoughts by refocusing on the groceries that needed to be put away.

Edlynn's thoughts had entered similar waters as she wondered why she found Allison attractive whether she appeared to be a woman or a man.

Was something a matter with her as there was no way that Allison would think of her roommate as more than a friend?

They finished putting away the groceries quickly.

Edlynn grew curious about her sexuality and how Allison would take the knowledge.

"Alli, how do you feel about the current laws concerning sexuality?" Edlynn asked nervously.

"I don't like them that much." Allison's eyes darted over towards Edlynn, who was pressed up against the counter out of her nervousness.

"I thought that you were okay with them?" Ed found this conversation unbearably hard.

"I was never alright with them." Allison decided to take a chance, and she pressed her lips against Edlynn's in a gentle, peaceful kiss.

Ed was shocked though she quickly responded and deepened the kiss; Allison tasted better than she had ever imagined that she would.

Allison pulled away shortly after.

"You feel the way that I do?" Edlynn asked; she was breathless from the recent kiss.

"If you mean that I love you then yes." Allison blushed.

"I love you as well." Those words for much harder for Edlynn to say than any other words that had left her lips during her whole life; she leaned up to kiss the taller woman.

Allison's lips felt like they belonged against Edlynn's.

They both knew that their relationship would be full of hardships and was illegal, but who could stop true love?


End file.
